1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a dual-layer ironing board pad, with the bottom layer containing starch, borax, processors, preservatives and perfumes, all of which are activated by steam from the iron, thus freeing the user from having to use an aerosol starch can.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for ironing board covers is well known in the art.
For example, the following patents 3,911,603, 3,049,826, 2003/0136035, Des. 360,508, and 4,484,400 all describe devices that provide ironing board covers.
However, these other devices are different from the present apparatus in a variety of ways. The prior art either consist of metallic covers, have only a bottom layer, or only emit fragrance.